starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Batalha de Yavin
*Revolta da Vigília de Alderaan |concorrente= |proximo=Cerimônia de Premiação RealStar Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I |nome=Batalha de Yavin |imagem=300px |conflito= Guerra Civil Galáctica |data= 19 anos depois da fundação do Império Galáctico |lugar= Estrela da Morte |resultado= Vitória decisiva da Aliança Rebelde *Destruição da Primeira Estrela da Morte |lado1= Império Galáctico |lado2= Aliança para a Restauração da República *Jedi |comandantes1= *Darth Vader *Grande Moff Wilhuff Tarkin † |comandantes2= *Princesa Leia Organa *General Jan Dodonna *General Willard *Garven Dreis † *Dutch Vander † *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Obi-Wan Kenobi |forças1= *Pelo menos 8 caças estelares TIE/LN *TIE Advançado de Darth Vader *Estrela da Morte (Milhares de armas, como os turboblasters) |forças2= *30 caças estelares da Aliança *Esquadrão Vermelho *22 caças T-65B X-wing *Esquadrão Dourado *8 caças Y-winghttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Battle_of_Yavin.png – Baseado no número de caças vísivies na *1 fragata leve *''Millennium Falcon'' |baixas1= *Estrela da Morte,pelo menos 8 caças TIE e todos a bordo da Estrela da Morte exceto Darth Vader''Estrelas Perdidas'' |baixas2= *Todos os X-wings, menos 2 *Todos os Y-wing, menos um }} A Batalha de Yavin foi uma das principais batalhas da Guerra Civil Galáctica que resultou na destruição da Primeira Estrela da Morte e foi uma das primeiras grandes vitórias da Rebelião. Prelúdio Os agentes da Aliança Rebelde roubaram planos detalhados e especificações de design da estação de batalha imperial conhecida como a Estrela da Morte e os transmitiu à frota da Aliança Rebelde. Forças imperiais sob o comando de Darth Vader logo capturaram a Princesa Leia e a tripulação do Tantive IV. A Princesa Leia foi feita prisioneira a bordo da Estrela da Morte por Darth Vader. A princesa logo foi resgatada do cativeiro por uma improvável aliança entre o contrabandista Han Solo, o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, e um jovem fazendeiro de Tatooine chamado Luke Skywalker. O grupo, de posse dos planos da Estrela da Morte, fugiu para a base Rebelde em Yavin 4 — perseguido pela estação de batalha por meio de um rastreador. A batalha Uma análise dos planos fornecidos pela Princesa Leia identificou uma fraqueza na estação de batalha: um pequeno ponto de exaustão térmico, a destruição das quais poderia causar uma reação em cadeia que destruiria a estação de batalha. Pilotos rebeldes foram informados pelo general Jan Dodonna sobre o plano. As defesas da Estrela da Morte foram projetados para, um ataque em larga escala direta. Usando pequenos, um caça de um homem só, os rebeldes iria atravessar as principais defesas da Estrela da Morte, manobrar para baixo uma trincheira estreita que conduz à porta de escape, e destruir a porta de escape utilizando torpedos de prótons. Com a Estrela da Morte se aproximando, Y-wing do Esquadrão Dourado e X-wing do Esquadrão Vermelho foram despachados para executar o plano de ataque. A implantação do Imperial estelar TIE/LN serviu para devastar os atacantes rebelde, destruindo-os com muito mais rapidez e eficiência do que as armas de defesa da estação tinha sido capaz. Algum tempo para antes da luta, o oficial imperial Jude Edivon a bordo da Estrela da Morte identificou a ameaça de estratégia de ataque dos rebeldes, e tentou avisar seus superiores sobre o perigo. No entanto, Grand Moff Tarkin ignorou o aviso e se recusou a evacuar. Enquanto isso, o próprio Darth Vader decidiu liderar um esquadrão de caças para destruir os restantes combatentes rebeldes. O primeiro ataque foi realizado por um trio de Y-wing do Esquadrão Dourado. Liderado por Jon "Dutch" Vander, os três Y-Wings foram derrubados por Darth Vader. O segundo ataque na trincheira foi realizada por um trio de X-wing do Esquadrão Vermelho liderado por Garven Dreis. Dreis foi capaz de disparar um tiro na porta de escape, mas seus torpedos de prótons não atingiram o alvo. Antes de ser abatido por Darth Vader, Dreis ordenou que outra corrida ataque. Depois atacaram ao comando final do Líder Vermelho, Luke Skywalker liderou a tentativa final com Wedge Antilles e seu velho amigo, Biggs Darklighter, como cobertura. Apressando-se para baixo da trincheira em plena aceleração, eles foram seguidos por Darth Vader e seus oficiais. Vader pessoalmente danificado o Caça de Antilles e destruiu X-wing de Darklighter, mas tinha dificuldade em destruir Skywalker. Vader foi surpreendido quando um dos seus caças explodiu ao lado dele. Han Solo, que todos acreditavam ter abandonado os rebeldes antes da batalha começar, inesperadamente voltou para ajudar Skywalker em seu momento de maior desespero. Momentaneamente distraído pela intervenção, o outro oficial de Vader tentou proteger Vader mas acidentalmente bateu em seu caça, girando em espiral enquanto o Caça de Vader ia para longe da Estrela da Morte, permitindo Skywalker para disparar o tiro que iria destruir a Estrela da Morte . Consequências Skywalker, Solo, e os combatentes rebeldes sobreviventes QUE retornaram para Yavin, onde se realizou uma cerimônia e premiado com o par de medalhas para a sua realização em salvar a rebelião. Darth Vader, o único sobrevivente imperial da batalha, foi recuperado em seu danificado Caça TIE Avançado x1 por pilotos Imperiais Ciena Ree e Berisse Sai. A destruição da Estrela da Morte provocou o caos nas fileiras imperiais, levando a deliberar descuidos sobre os inquéritos internos e a rápida promoção de muitos jovens oficiais e tenentes, como Ciena Ree para substituir os oficiais de maior rank mortos na Estrela da Morte. Eventualmente, os rebeldes foram forçados a sair o lugar de sua vitória, fugindo do Império mais uma vez. A fim de maximizar a fraqueza do Império, após a destruição da Estrela da Morte, os rebeldes começaram a realizar dezenas de ataques contra alvos Imperiais para enfraquecer o Império agora vulnerável. Além de ataques começaram sobre os estaleiros de Kuat e uma base de fornecimento de Imdaar, uma equipe Rebelde composta por Leia Organa, Han Solo e Luke Skywalker assaltaram e destruíram a maior fábrica de armamento em Cymoon 1, severamente diminuindo a produção de armas imperiais.''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' Aparições *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''Smuggler's Run'' HQ animada *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross Sections'' * * * * * * ; image #6 * * * * Notas e Referências Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra Civil Galáctica